There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 7: Together
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The seventh and final episode to Season 1 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, hey Il-Ho. You excited for the beach?" said Nabi.

But Il-Ho didn't answer. He didn't have to. He slowly picked up his head and started walking toward Nabi. He had a mix of seriousness and sadness in his face. As he was about right in front of his face, he held out is fist and uncurled it.

Nabi was shocked…

Inside Il-Ho's fist was a small green ribbon, like the kind that was tied to the tree that they were standing under. Nabi looked up and then looked back at Il-Ho. At first he didn't know what he was doing with it, and then he realized right before Il-Ho said,

"Can I see it…?"

Nabi had to think about this one. Judging on his past, he couldn't decide on whether or not to let Il-Ho see the heart. He was afraid that he would get rid of it. But just as Il-Ho was going to leave, he quickly reached in his pocket, gave him the heart, and then looked away. If he was going to get rid of the heart, he couldn't bear to watch.

Il-Ho carefully took the heart and just looked at it for a few seconds. His mind went crazy as he decided what he should do. A part of him told him to destroy, while the other told him not to. But he quickly caused himself to prevent himself from breaking the heart. A few seconds later, he tapped Nabi and gave him back the heart.

Nabi was even more shocked…

Instead of breaking the heart, Il-Ho took the ribbon and tied it in a little bow around the middle of the heart. Nabi looked at Il-Ho, then the heart, then at Il-Ho again. "But…how…why wou-?"

Il-Ho put his hand out as he said "I'll explain on the way to the school…"

And as they made their way to the school, he told Nabi everything. He went from his first meeting with Doki to his involvement with Brandon, which was a story that Nabi already knew. As they finally made it to the school, Nabi said

"So, even though you still like Doki, you're gonna help me?"

Il-Ho sighed and said, "Well, I told myself after I broke up with Doki that I would make sure that she would never get hurt. And now I realize that you're the main person protecting her…"

Nabi smirked a little as he and Il-Ho made their way to their seats on the bus. They put their bags under their seats and just waited, while talking to each other about different things.

As they were talking, in another bus, Brandon and Jessica were sitting across from each other, both of them looking very depressed and angry. They both looked at each other, and as Jessica came over to his seat, she said,

"Hi. You're Brandon right? I'm Jessica." With this, she put out her hand. As Brandon looked at her, he smiled a little and shook her hand while saying "Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you…" With that said, he just looked out the window.

"What's wrong…?" she said. With this, Brandon sighed and went into the long explanation of his experiences with Nabi. Everything, from their fight to the Athlete of the Year Award. After he was done, Jessica explained her experiences with Doki, which was more or less the same…

"So, we have a lot in common, I guess…" said Brandon. Jessica nodded as she said. "I don't see how it matters though. They both still won…" Brandon couldn't help but agree with her.

As they talked a little more, they noticed that as they were about the leave, Doki and Lip Cat both got on the bus. They looked like they were both out of breath, and Brandon and Jessica were both disappointed to see that they were both coming.

"Well, you know that if she's coming, then Nabi's going too…" said Jessica. And as they thought of this, they also both thought of a plan. If they couldn't separate them…

Then they would just have to make them miserable together…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of the buses opened, and all the students ran out of the buses and looked at the beach. Unfortunately, the weather wasn't looking to god as they looked in to opposite direction. They all knew that the weather had called for rain today, but they were all hoping that it wouldn't come.

"Alright kids. Let's just get in the hotel and check in." said Coach B. The trip, for one, was for two days. For another thing, Coach B was the main chaperone for the trip, along with a few other teachers. As they all got into the hotel, it started to rain a little.

"Aw…looks like we won't be able to go to the beach today." said Lip Cat. As Doki looked outside to see it raining, she frowned and said "Yeah, I was really looking forward to it. You see, I have a little surprise for Nabi at the beach…" Lip Cat looked at her with interest, "Oh really?" As they talked a little more, they heard that they were going to be roommates. Nabi also heard that he would be roommates with Il-Ho.

As Doki, Nabi, Lip Cat, and Il-Ho made their way to their rooms, they were astounded. The rooms were flawless, each with a great room, and two beds. Later they figured out the hotel was a 4 ½ star hotel, and it certainly showed.

After about an hour in the hotel, they were all done with unpacking, nd since it was still raining outside, they decided to take a look around the hotel, and see what they had to offer. And they certainly had a lot…

The hotel was enormous. It had an indoor pool, where Doki and Lip Cat spent most of their time, an arcade, where Nabi and Il-Ho spent their day competing against each other, and they also had a weight room, where Jessica and Brandon spent their day. All te time, while Doki and Lip were swimming, Nabi and Il-Ho were playing shoot-em-ups, and Brandon and Jessica were working out, they were all thinking about the next day.

Before they knew it, it was time for them to eat dinner and go back to their rooms. They didn't mind though, because the restaurant was the best. They had a large assortment of food for both cats and rabbits, and they had already eaten there for lunch.

"Hey, can I ask you a question: Where's Sam and Yi-Ho?" said Nabi with a full mouth.

Il-Ho chuckled as he said "Well, they could be anywhere…" Nabi sort of looked at him with confusion, but just shrugged his shoulders as he went back to eating.

On another side of the restaurant, Doki and Lip Cat were sitting together. They were having their own meals as Lip Cat said, "Heh. I think Nabi's really gonna like the surprise…" Doki laughed as she said "You think…?" With that, continued eating.

In another corner of the restaurant, Brandon and Jessica were having their dinner when Brandon said "So, you think this is gonna work?" Jessica smiled at him and said "As long as everyone knows what to do…" and with that; they were done with their dinner.

About two hours later, they were all in their night clothes and enjoying their last hours of the day. Nabi and Il-Ho stayed up and watched TV, Doki and Lip Cat had a pillow fight, and Brandon and Jessica called their friends to get everything ready for tomorrow. As they were all doing this, eventually, they all looked outside to see that the rain had stopped and the sky was clearing. And while they all went to bed, they all had the same thought

Tomorrow would change everything…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Nabi woke up as the early morning sunlight streamed through his window. After stretching for a little bit, it all came to him. It was sunny! He turned on the TV to see that it was going to be sunny all day, maybe even some record high temperatures.

Perfect…

As he turned the TV off, he looked out the window to see people already getting ready at te beach. He read the thermometer to see that it was already about 82 degrees outside. He also saw that it was about 12 noon. With this thought, he quickly went into the shower, and got everything ready to go to the beach. As, most importantly, he grabbed the small heart and put it in his bag.

He put on his green swim trunks along with a T-shirt. He felt more confident today than he ever had. As he looked out the window again, he could see the faint figures of the Jjintta standing near the water. They looked like they were talking. Then, they split up in three directions. Nabi had a confused look, but then he decided to leave it alone.

As Nabi came into the lobby, he saw Il-Ho sitting there, as if he was waiting for him. "Hey man. You ready?" he said. Nabi smiled and nodded as they both made their way out the doors onto the beach, with Doki and Lip Cat following close behind.

"Lip Cat. I don't know if I can do this. I'm really nervous, and I don't if-." Said Doki. She was obviously very nervous. Lip Cat smiled and gave her a friendly hug while saying, "Don't worry about it. He's gonna love it…" With that, they made their way out the door as well.

When they all first stepped outside, they were amazed. It was pretty early, yet it felt like it was mid-afternoon. They almost burned their feet when they first stepped on the sand, for it was really hot. They all put on their shoes as they went in farther.

As Nabi laid his towel on the sand, he quickly looked inside his bag to see that the heart was still there. He had to make sure that it was there. As he closed the pocket, Il-Ho walked away, and Doki came up quietly behind him and tackled him.

"Hi, kitty cat! Did you sleep well?" she said. Nabi laughed as she let him get up. He looked at her and said, "Yeah, it was pretty good…" Doki smiled as she laid her towel right next to Nabi's. She also put up a small umbrella to block the sun.

As they sat down and talked for a while, the Jjintta were on different areas on the beach. They were working hard to make sure everything was in place. They wanted to make sure that this would be the perfect day for Doki and Nabi.

At about 2 PM, Doki decided to go show Nabi her surprise for him. She went over to the changing tent to change into her swim suit. While she was in there, Nabi looked at his heart. As he looked, he remembered all the things that had happened between him and Doki. He was broken out of his thought when he heard Doki say, "Nabi…!" He looked over as she stepped out of the tent.

He was simply amazed…

Doki was smiling, and was wearing a simple pink two-piece swim suit with sandals on. But that's not what amazed Nabi. As if the sun as just in the right position, Nabi got that feeling again. The same one he got when the heart appeared over him when he tried to kiss Doki. But this time, it felt more…powerful…

He was broken out of this when she came over and held on his arm and said, "You wanna go swimming now?" He shook his head a little and said "Yeah, sure…" They slowly made their way to the water, which was ver cool, despite the hot weather.

As they were swimming, Il-Ho gave Sam and Yi a signal, and they both ran their way to the rental shop…

After a while, Doki and Nabi got out of the water and Nabi said, "Wow! You're a really good swimmer Doki! You should've joined the swimming team!" Doki smiled, but just as she was about to say something, Il-Ho came over to them.

"Oh hey! Where've you been all da-…" said Nabi. But just before he was going to finish, Il-Ho put out his hand and pointed to two motor skis, just sitting on the water. They both were surprised. As Doki laughed and made her way to one of te skis, Nabi said,

"You didn't…" Il-Ho smiled and nodded his head, Then he said "Well, are you just going to leave her hanging?!" Nabi laughed as they both saw her getting the hang of the controls for the ski. With that, he made his way to the other ski, and they both took off…

As Il-Ho sighed, Sam and Yi-Ho came over and patted him on the back. They all saw them as they kept going in circles, and then eventually they rode off in a straight line. They all laughed…

While they were looking away, Brandon and Jessica saw their chance. They quietly made their way to Nabi's duffle bag. They looked through to see if they could find anything. As they were looking, they spotted a small pocket on the side.

While they opened the small pocket, Il-Ho turned around and saw them as they pulled out the heart. Il-Ho gasped and Sam and Yi-Ho saw him and then asked him what was wrong. But before he could answer, he quickly ran towards Brandon and tried to grab the heart out of his hands. But even with al his speed, he couldn't grab it fast enough. Brandon quickly moved it out of his reach. They kept on going at it before Brandon said, "Look! If you want this stupid heart to be all in one piece, you'll stop!"

As he was saying this, Nabi was right about where he was in the ocean. He looked really close to see the heart in Brandon's hand! He was shocked, then angry and determined, as he quickly turned around towards the shore. Doki saw him, not realizing what was going on, and followed him. As Nabi got off of the ski…

He quickly jumped and grabbed the heart from Brandon…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Nabi stuck his landing as he jumped and grabbed the heart from Brandon. Brandon was too surprised by Nabi that he didn't have enough time to move the heart. Nabi looked at him with anger and Brandon turned around to see who it was. When he saw it was Nabi, he clamed down as he said,

"So this is YOUR heart, huh? Well, this just makes it all the better. I was just going to put it back, but now that I know it's yours…" With that said, Brandon charged towards Nabi. But Nabi was too focused and he dodged him. As he tuned around, he tossed the heart to Il-Ho, who started to run across the beach.

And so, the chase began…

As Il-Ho ran down the beach, Doki made her way to the shore. Just when she was about to ask what was going on, Nabi looked at Sam and Yi-Ho and said, "Go!!!" With this, all of them, including Brandon, started running in the direction Il-Ho was going. Doki held out her hand when Lip Cat came and said "Whoa! What's going on?! I was just about to say Hi to Yi-Ho, when he started running!" With this Doki told her that she had no idea…

Brandon and his friends started to catch up with Il-Ho, when Il-Ho quickly saw Nabi and passed him the heart. Nabi grabbed it, and started to run back. It took a few seconds for them to change direction. Nabi quickly ran passed Doki and Lip Cat and looked back at them. As he looked back, he tripped and lost the heart.

Since Yi-Ho was in front, he quickly scooped it up and was surrounded. He couldn't see anyone, until Brandon bent down to start to charge at him. He saw Nabi waving at him, and as Brandon charged him, he threw the heart to Nabi, which was about a split second before Brandon hit him. As it flew through the air, Nabi jumped and caught it, but he didn't know where to go.

As he thought about this, Il-Ho called out his name, and saw him standing there with a motor ski sitting there. He smiled as he got on and made his way deeper in the water. Brandon saw him and found the other one, and started chasing him. Just when Nabi was going to stop, he turned around and saw Brandon coming at him. He sighed as he made his way across the ocean. As he was going, he made sure the item in his pocket was safe…

Eventually, Nabi had to stop, because he was running low on gas. He only had enough to guarantee that he would make it back to the shore. He couldn't believe that it was so low on gas when he stopped. He looked back to see Brandon coming at him. He stopped as he said "Come on man, stop! I'm gonna get it one way or another. Give me the heart…!" Nabi looked panicked. He took an item out of his pocket and said, "Alright…" He threw it up and he drove off back to the shore near his towel. And as Brandon caught it, he threw it into the ocean and was in a rage.

The item was only a rock…

As Nabi got off and went towards his towel and bag, Sam and Yi-Ho were there. They all smiled as Sam-ho pulled out the heart from his pocket, unharmed and in perfect condition. As he saw Doki and Lip Cat come over, he quickly put the heart back in his bag. As they got closer, he saw that they were both covered in sand, as was he. Just when they were gonna say something Brandon came over pushed Nabi really hard. Nabi fell hard as Brandon said, "You think I'm stupid?! You can't get away! One way or another, I'm gonna ge-…"

But before Brandon could finish, Il-Ho quickly came up behind him and kicked him in the back. They were all surprised as Brandon went down. As they looked at Il-Ho, they saw him looking at him with anger. Then all at one, he calmed down, looked at everyone, and started to make his way back towards the hotel. Nabi looked at Doki, and breathed a big sigh of relief. He folded his towel, got his bag, and followed Il-Ho back into the hotel.

Doki just stood there, with confusion all over her face. She couldn't tell what they were fighting over, and just when she was going to ask him, he goes away. She started to get the idea that Nabi lost the item that he had, or that he just didn't care about her anymore. But just when she was going to lose all hope, Lip Cat said, "You know, I don't know what just happened, but I could tell that Nabi is trying to hide something…" Doki thought about what it could be when Lip Cat said, "Knowing Nabi, it's probably a surprise. For now, Doki, I think we should just wait unti-…" But before she was finished, Doki ran back to the hotel, with a million thoughts running through her head…

While Doki was outside, Nabi dropped his bag and crashed onto his bed. He was tired, hot, and just wanted to sleep. But he knew that he couldn't. He realized, sitting there, that tonight at the dance, he would have to show Doki the heart. He would show her to let her know that he wasn't going to run from her anymore. But before he did, he got in the shower and cleaned himself after being covered in sand.

While he was in there, Doki came and pounded on the door. To her surprise, Il-Ho was the one who answered the door. "Where's Nabi…?" she said. Il-Ho smiled and said "I'm fine, thank you; and Nabi is in the shower." Doki sighed as Il-Ho said, "Listen. I know you're confused, but I can guarantee you: Nabi still likes you. If fact, he really, really likes you…" Doki looked up and smiled. She knew that normally, she wouldn't trust Il-Ho, but at this point, she would make an exception.

"Listen. He's going to the dance, and I'm sure you're going too, so why don't you get ready for it? Plus, Nabi has a surprise for you. I can't tell you what it is, but I thought I'd just let you know…" Doki smiled and quickly hugged Il-Ho as she made her way back to her room. Il-Ho shut the door and laughed a little. She really hadn't changed…

About an hour and a half later, everybody was ready for the dance. They were all clean and were ready for a great time. Nabi grabbed the heart and put it in his jean pocket. He couldn't get Doki out of his mind, and Doki couldn't get Nabi out of hers. They met each other in the lobby and started to walk outside. As they got out, Nabi only had one thought:

No more running…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The candles on the torches were lit, and everyone was gathering around to hear The Band play their sets as everyone danced to the music. They were all there to hear the principal give a few words, like how great the year was and how he looked forward to next year. But Nabi wasn't focusing on that. He was more focused on here and now.

With the heart still in his pocket, he and Doki started to listen to the first set. But while they were there, they were being shoved of some of Brandon and Jessica's friends, and they knew that it was on purpose. They looked at each other, and then they eventually left and made their way towards the hotel.

Nabi couldn't believe it! The one time he really wanted to stay and not run away, they were forced to! But as they walked out of the beach, he noticed a small ledge near the beach, which was almost right over the place where the school and the band were. Since no one was there, they decided to have their own little private dance. At first, they listened to the people talk and listen to some of the fast upbeat songs, which took a while. At a few points, they would talk to each other, but they couldn't say much over the music.

After about an hour, the band started to play some slower music, and that was when Nabi saw his chance. He and Doki stood up while Nabi put out his hand and said, "May I have this dance…?" Doki smiled and blushed as she took him by the hand. With that, they danced for about a few minutes. Doki was shocked on how Nabi was doing. He was a very good dancer, and she was taken away by him.

Back on the beach, the Jjintta were also dancing, but as they were dancing, Il-Ho quickly noticed Doki and Nabi up on the ledge. He just stopped and stood there. He never thought that he would see them like this. He too was also surprised by Nabi's dance moves. Eventually, Sam-Ho, Yi-Ho, and Lip Cat (who was dancing with Yi-Ho), also saw them, and they stopped to look. As he watched, Il-Ho could help but feel happy for them…

About one hour passed, and Nabi realized that he was running out of time. But he was interrupted when Doki asked him, "So…what exactly was that thing you guys were fighting about at the beach…?" Nabi stopped dancing, as well as Doki. He actually had forgotten about the heart! Doki looked at him as he quickly took the heart out of his pocket and showing it to Doki.

She gasped…

She wasn't really surprised about the heart in general, but the green ribbon is what got her, for when she saw it, she finally knew what it meant. This was the surprise that Nabi was keeping for her Not only that, but this meant…that he truly did care about her…

"I was saving it for something special. I really wanted to save it for tonight, but then Brandon came, and…" But before he could finish, Doki hugged him harder than she ever had, and he could even hear her crying a little. But he knew why. As she held him, he held back, smiling.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that…" said Doki. As she picked her head up, Nabi wiped a few tears from her eyes. They both just looked at each other, and then continued dancing, with them hugging each other the entire time. But as they were dancing, Nabi realized that now she had seen the heart, a hug just wasn't enough…

He had to go further…

And as if she had heard him, she looked up at him and he looked at her. As the music kept playing, they got closer and closer to each other. And then, after 1 year, countless adventures, a few falls, and a whole lot of love between the both of them…

Their lips finally met, as fireworks started going off in the distance…

They both stopped and looked at them, along with everyone else. After a few minutes, through all of the cheering, they just looked at each other again and started kissing again. This time, the Jjintta and Lip Cat looked at them, and they all gasped. Lip Cat was amazed, Sam-Ho and Yi-Ho were surprised, and Il-Ho was just content. Mostly because now, he knew that it was official. He even felt a little relief from all the trouble his past had given him.

But nobody really did care, because as the dance rolled on, Doki and Nabi, who were now officially BF and GF, realized along with everyone else, that that after all of the trouble in the past, they were both finally…

Together…

To be continued in Season 2…


End file.
